Anamnesis
by LizaSheWolf
Summary: Emmy Morgan was the only best friend of Michael Myers, the most terrible serial killer of Haddonfield. With the forced return of Emmy to this town, her problems are back too, as well as her intense rivalry starts to grow both with Michael and with all Haddonfield, after all The Witch of Haddonfield was just back and for protect her beloved ones; it would require a lot of blood.


**Hello horror lovers friends! My first fanfiction on this site, my first fanfiction movie Halloween, please do not kill me if you make a mistake or if I'm doing something wrong.**

 **Not being American, I have a beta and a translator, so that the stories become the good enough for you.**

 **Credits for those who are translated to Monnyvic. She helped me and continues to help. A big hug and thanks.**

 **(I do not have Halloween, it is creating our dear Rob Zombie and John Carpenter. Emmy, Zoey, Anye and other OC's are mine, please no plagiarism.)**

Emmy ( 12 Years Old)

Michael (14 Years Old)

Emmy

– You promised... Promised that it would endure and that nobody would have the right to take this away from us! – whispered between hiccups and tears in her eyes; they weren't stopping pouring tears for her pale cheeks without flush.

Emmy, the girl with a black dress, was standing in front of her mother's grave, in tears; after all she was alone in that terrible world that just killed one of her unique loved ones for something she never did.

All of the people had already left the place, just a few were around, and others were observing the drama of the Morgans only child talking alone at the most depressive and dark sunset they had ever witnessed. Her father and responsible was so joyless, that he doesn't have returned to London, for an unknown reason. "Probably he is thinking about abandon me once for all", Emmy thought with herself, already imagining the familiar abandonment after the loss of Rose.

Someone was keeping himself close, more than enough and she felt it in the shivers down her spine, but she doesn't bothered herself with that; she was more worried with her speech without answers.

– I just wanted to know why… Why they hate us so? It was because of your religion? Our family? What would bring them at such a stupid point? – Emmy really didn't know if she continued to cry or doing this questions unresolved in her mind. Currently, she was doing both without caring if people would think she's crazy or something.

– Idiot! – Emmy didn't know right who or what received her verbal violence, she shouted to the void and ran away from the place, ignoring voices that tried to stop her, or contain her evasive feelings.

She thought about all the moments her mother tried to improve their lives since they stomped their feet for a new life in Haddonfield, about all her efforts for being accept, about all the curses she received at school, about all she endured, about her only friend and, at last, the threats that led her mother for a better place. Paradise or hell, what that people told her during these eight years doesn't really means nothing, because now she saw clearly what her mother wanted to say with "The truly monsters kill for fear, the ones who kill for protection and fear are just loving one another…"

While running ignoring the world around her that had become a chaos, ignoring even her maternal aunts, she entered the forest, waiting that the bogeyman come get her like they said it would happen, or that the fire would get her, making Emmy believe that the fire was really an immortal enemy.

Without noticing, just when her face got against the moist ground full of leaves, she noticed that she had tripped and fallen in the ground with a strange

mix of leaves, moss and rain water in her body. Looked at the place where she felt the pressure of something struggling against her.

The bogeyman really came to get her… And this bogeyman was really late!

Loomis was perplex of how the world was turning while he was in Smith Grove with his business, see the city so tense and the disturbed air filled him of premonitions until his soul, he was feeling that something would go wrong, presaging that something bad would born of that unforgettable event, and even that Haddonfield would try to hide the traces, the spirits of the Morgans always would be present to remember the citizens what they did to this family.

He was not really sure, didn't want to have another in Smith Grove, but knew that, that child, the little Morgan, full of unusual talents, would have a future connexion with the next disasters of the city.

– It was at night… - explained Sheriff Leigh, who was in the case, and he ended it fast because of the repercussion for the entire city. – The citizens get revolted, entered at her house; they grabbed and tied her, accused her of witchcraft and made revenge with their hands.

– Where have you been during the rebellion? – Complained, after all, he was the sheriff, where was his power over the city?! In that moment, he should have impeded the people's actions, and so, Rosemary would not have died.

– I was out of town. – answered immediately, with all sure he wasn't the first person to be questioned about his responsibility.

– Anyway, and your right arm? Or the police force that was at the delegacy, they weren't all out of town, right? – Loomis still was insisting, after all, the sheriff was acting like everything was all right, like a normal murder, but that wasn't normal, that was a homicide done in mass by the revolted Haddonfield's residents.

– They tried to contain, but there were a lot of people, Loomis! – justified while Loomis walked for his car ignoring his apologies. – It was something that had been planned, we cannot arrest all of the residents!

– But could very well punish the ones who started this revolt! – Countered, he knew Rose, she was a nice woman, had a daughter that now was inconsolable, and Leigh refused to look the crime like something out of the normal.

– She was already under investigation…

– Investigation for WHAT?! – before going to meet his patient, Loomis intended to finish that discussion with reason in his words – I knew that woman for years, I saw Emmy born and now I am seeing an almost orphan, or maybe even a close patient of mine.

– You are not dealing well with a small murder, how could you deal with a witch's daughter? – He called Rose with that accursed nickname… Loomis reflected to not attack the man in front of him at that exactly moment.

– Listen, sheriff Leigh, the reason of this vile murder was exactly what you just said, please, let's not argue about a topic that caused so hate in both sides. – asked wishing the arguments could end right there. – And the father? Richard Meyer, where is he?

Sheriff Leigh stopped, thinking in the subject like being something delicate, after a truly weak and disappointed look, he foresaw the theme that could come, and the consequences.

– Sheriff… What happened? – From a curved and slovenly position, Loomis went taut and straight, put the hand over the shoulder of the sheriff to wake him up from his trance.

– Loomis, I feel sorry for any… – paused to swallow the words – For any trouble this can cause for Myers or for you.

– What is the meaning of this? – Loomis recoiled and looked around the graveyard of Haddonfield, looking through the trees for any sign of Emmy. She wasn't there.

– Richard Meyer died two days ago, Loomis. – said puffy, wishing that the disturbed child wasn't around to hear. – Suicide.

– Why? – Loomis asked, not for the sheriff, neither for someone, but for himself.

– When he received the news about the death of Rosemary, he was a lot more depressed than Emmy. He didn't talk with secretaries, didn't answer the phone, didn't eat or called to his daughter, and a day after the news, he was found with a gun and a shot in his cranium.

"Just when she more needed him, what will I say to Emmy? She will have to get out of Haddonfield… And the most important: What will it be of Michael? Emmy was my only key for his feelings."

– Who will stay with Emmy? Her guard passes for which relative? – whispered Loomis with the hope that neither she, nor any relative would arrive at that moment.

– She has two aunts, but one of them lives on tours with her job, the other doesn't have conditions to stay with her, neither is in the country currently. – While he got his answer, Loomis presaged that Emmy had chances to go to the orphanage.

– However… - Loomis crawled from his thoughts when the "however was mentioned. Maybe there's hope. – There were two friends of the Morgans, almost siblings, they helped them a lot, almost like "right arms".

– Who are they? – Loomis already had the idea of who they were, if they really were, probably Emmy would be safe.

– Ed and Lorraine Warren. – He knew them, the most famous and recognized ghost hunters of the United States, knew about their studies, about Lorraine's abilities, inclusive, they had a talk on some moments. The Morgans were next to them, possibly because Rose also had "talents" similar to Lorraine's. Emmy also has, and he wasn't seeing best people to take care of the little girl.

He was lost in his thoughts when he realized that the sheriff doesn't obtained answers of him. He got back to his main concentration.

– Will they adopt her? – Asked, even knowing the answer – Will Emmy accept this?

– We can say that she will be part of the family for a while, I don't see why she would hate it, they were friends of her parents and she liked Lorraine a lot. – Paused. – According to what some people told me, I only know this for now.

– Indeed. And she will be far from Haddonfield. – He remembered of Michael, one of the only friends of Emmy and vice versa – Where do they live?

– In Connecticut, a little far. – said sighing – I'm afraid they'll come to Haddonfield just a little, after all these happenings and talk to the young Emmy, they'll want to keet her away from everything.

– What will I say to Michael about it… – hissed for himself.

He had used Emmy as a tool for Michael not give up from his last sentiments or what Loomis expected that the young disturbed boy had inside of his mind. He had been fighting for eight years since the boy had committed the murder and Judith… If everything were lost, he probably wouldn't have another choice but incarcerate Michael Myers for the rest of his life.

"It's for the good of Haddonfield… And all of us." Thought with himself, already imagining that this possibility would become real.

He was pulled from his disturbed and messed thoughts when someone, a hand of someone, was over his shoulder. He looked fast, waking up, and in front of him, the Warrens were in their black and depressive robes, distressed for the loss of a dear friend.

– Excuse me Mr Loomis, it's nice to see you again. – Mr Warren said with brevity, seems like he was looking for something, like his wife that, after a few seconds looking around, was looking at Loomis with a disturbed expression in her pale face.

– I say the same. – Lorraine said at last.

– Yes, what do you wish? You seem to be… lost. – supposed Loomis.

– No. You know, Emmy will stay with us for a few years and we were looking for her, but it seems she's not here. – He said with an unusual concern. Ed paused his eyes at Loomis's side, that wasn't with any assistant or "child". – Where is your patient? Myers?

Loomis stopped, at his dialogue with the sheriff, he hardly noticed that the boy had murdered his sister, boyfriend and stepfather, now he was walking around in Haddonfield. Or maybe, what he last expected from that boy: Would he be with Emmy at somewhere?!

– N-no… If you excuse-me, I think I have to call someone to help us to find him. – Loomis walked, leaving his car behind. He was followed by the Warrens.

– We're coming with you. – Ed said, Loomis just turned back, checking his affirmations. Lorraine continued.

– Something tells me that finding Michael, we find Emmy. A "supposition"… - said slightly and firmly.

A few kilometres away, not so far but no so close, the sound of the weak rain softened and silenced the place that was already with a funeral air for long hours. Loomis, Ed and Lorraine stopped as they heard a loud scream, and it was the sufficient to get their conclusions that wasn't a simply scream… Someone was being attacked not so far away from there, into the forest of the graveyard.

– Not again! – The sheriff shouted from there, soon he heard and took his radio device to warn the other to come to the place. – Damn, Loomis! That wretched boy! – Cursed, now running beside the ones who were searching for the two disturbed children.

Would have Michael hurt someone? Would have Emmy hurt someone? Maybe someone was being hurt by the duo?

 **The Prologue begins with a key focus of the story. The death of Emmy's mother, the father's Suicide, and the output it Haddonfield.**

 **If you are wondering which of the films I have in fanfiction, I put Michael Myers 1978. But also collected remake information.**

 **As the franchise John Carpenter changes, a film sometimes does not connect to each other, because this Halloween in 1981 was to have been the last film (I think).**

 **You can leave a comment, I am very grateful! He did not yet time to meet our Emmy, but soon I ask them if they liked it.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


End file.
